ne_warfandomcom-20200214-history
45th Inter-Planetary Expeditionary Force (IPEF)
The 45th Inter-Planetary Expeditionary Force (IPEF) is a quick reaction, first contact force established in order to quickly respond to militarized incidents in allied controlled sectors. The IPEF focuses on overwhelming force for short periods of time in order to secure a green zone for allied troops such as the Army to land and take over ground ops. IPEF Combined Arms assault involves orbital strikes from the Hyperion along with strafing runs from air support in order to establish dominance. The IPEF does not employ tanks often as it requires too much logistical preparation however they will employ armored personnel carriers much more frequently. The IPEF was commissioned by Grand-General Thundra Orientail as a means to bring military force to targets when needed without the complications of a bereaucracy. The IPEF has two deployment methods: One is the conventional warfare method which involves loading up transport shuttles and ferrying troops down to the surface of a planet where they will conduct ops. While this takes more time and is more dangerous, it is less expensive and allows for flexibility in battle plans as need arises. The Combat Transports can also provide close-air support when needed to assist troops on the ground. They also ferry along medical supplies, ammunition and can provide reconnaissance and quick med-evac from the field. The second is what's known as the 'crash-and-bash approach' which involves loading up troops in groups of six and sending them to the surface via large drop pods in a tactic known as the High-Entry Ground-Impact Opening or HEGIO drop. This allows for extremely quick insertion into a battle zone with very little chance of interception by enemy forces. It also allows for the IPEF to drop troops behind or directly on top of enemy lines. However this method is much more expensive as the drop pods need to be recovered and re-prepared for another drop, there are less pods, meaning less troops can be put down at one time, they lack the CAS that can be provided by transports, there is less supplies and very little flexibility in deployment, and no chance of med-evac. Normally the 'crash-and-bash' approach is accompanied by an orbital strike from the Hyperion and the troops dropped are usually special forces, with authority to direct fire support via the Hyperion. The IPEF generally have operations that last in the weeks timeframe and rarely stretch longer than several months. They are considered the First-in first-out troops. Casualties among first contact operations tend to be slightly higher than conventional troops due to the nature of the combat ops that the IPEF conducts. The selection process of IPEF involves taking the top 30% of the AcDragonian Armed Forces and then narrowing those down to a list of candidates. Arsenal *G72A1 Assault Rifle *M13 .42-cal Semi-Automatic Pistol *M13A2 .42-cal Automatic Pistol *M1818A2 "Rockhammer Shotgun" *MG342-A2 "Calibastre SAW" *M2A4 "Carpenter Mk.II" Sniper Rifle *M54A3 "Craeler DMR" *FGK-65A "Brunhart Anti-Tank Rifle" *FGR-112A "Collapsible Rocket Launch System (CRLS)" *FIM-773E "Uppercut" *YM34A1 Energy Rifle *Helios AMR Ground Vehicles *M22A3 Sentinel Main Battle Tank *M4 Torlan APC *M5 Sheridan IFV *M9 Callis *M82 Logistical Support Vehicle Air Vehicles -No Intel Available- Space Vehicles *SF-223 Starfall *SH-422 Guardian *SU-413 Journey Discontinued Weapons *M1 Garand *M1 Thompson *M2 Bazooka *M9 Pistol *P90 *M16A1 **A2 Modification **A3 Modification **A4 Modification *G36 Family *M249 SAW Arsenal Information The IPEF arsenal consists primarily of the AcDragonian military with some omissions based on combat ops needs. The most notable difference is the standard service rifle of the IPEF is the G72A1 Assault Rifle. The G72 is an overhaul of the G36 family of weapons from Terran antiquity by the Corsain R&D. It is complete with micro-computer systems that aid the soldier in situational awareness. The Sight can acquire a target and then draw an outline of them based on any previous contact. The Sight stores information about any and all combatants it is aimed at. It also automatically calculates distance to a target and measures the windage and any other factors required to make accurate shots to the target. The sighting module, whether it be set to a blue-dot or something else will automatically adjust in the scope to where the round will land based on the distance to be covered. Category:Protagonist Category:AcDragonia Category:Quick Reaction Force Category:Faction